The invention relates to a surface type structural component especially for aircraft. Such components comprise longitudinal and cross ribs made of fiber reinforced synthetic material and covered with an outer planking. An apparatus for making such structural components is also disclosed herein. German Patent Publication (DE-OS) No. 2,642,523 discloses the formation of the longitudinal and cross ribs of an aircraft structural component as channel type depressions in two belly type molds which are approximately mirror-symmetrical relative to each other. These belly type or positive molds cooperate with a respective negative mold.
Synthetic resin and the respective fiber laminate is inserted into the depression of the belly molds and laminated onto the negative molds. These steps are performed independently of each other. After the respective belly mold and the negative mold have been assembled, they are interconnected in an adhesive manner and hardened or cured. Thereafter the belly molds are removed. Thus, two shell components are formed and further structural elements must still be inserted between the shell components prior to the assembly for interconnecting of the two shell components. The further structural elements may, for example, comprise the supporting wing spar and the connecting hardware. A substantial disadvantage of this type of construction is seen in that the production of the components involves high labor costs. Additionally, new belly molds for the ribs are required for each new model. Since the spar is directly connected to the shell skin or sheathing in an adhesive manner, the ribs are not arranged in a through extending manner. Thus, the fiber strands of the ribs are interrupted and it is not possible to effectively introduce the forces into the spars.